Refrigerators traditionally have one or more doors providing access to the stored items within the fresh food and the freezer compartments. Refrigerator doors typically include shelves or bins mounted to the interior of the door. Storage bins may be designed for specific purposes, such as storing dairy products in various small containers or milk jugs.
Traditional door-mounted bins have a single-piece rotating lid.